For Harry's Entertainment
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: Harry didn't think that the Hogwarts talent show would be any fun. He couldn't have been more wrong. Inspired by Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment" because it makes me think of Draco in leather pants. Lots of love to Zachie for helping me finish.


Harry Potter made his way down the stairs to the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Tonight was the first ever school performance. Dumbledore had announced a month earlier that Hogwarts would hold its first ever variety show. It'd been all people could talk about for weeks—many of them had signed up with an act of some sort.

"Must you move so slowly?" Hermione asked as Harry reached the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

"Sorry, 'Mione," Harry replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed for the portrait hole. Ron shrugged and followed, Harry close behind him.

The Great Hall was packed when they arrived, leaving only a few seats available to them—right in front. They sat down, Ron and Hermione on either side of Harry. Someone tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Should be an interesting night, eh Harry?" Seamus asked, grinning widely. "I hear Malfoy's gonna give quite a show."

"_Malfoy's _performing?" Ron broke in. "That git actually has a talent?"

"Apparently so," Seamus replied. "From what I hear, he's quite the performer."

"This should be good." The lights dimmed at that moment, cutting off the conversation and laughter throughout the room. Dean Thomas stepped onto the stage that had been transfigured to replace the area where the head table usually stood. A cheer went up through the crowd as a spot light centered on Dean. He grinned and waved.

"Welcome to the first ever Hogwarts Variety Show!" he called out. Cheers answered him. "We've got a quite a show for you tonight, and I know you'd much rather see the entertainers than me. So, without further nonsense—I give you Ginny Weasley!"

Ron and Hermione clapped loudly, cheering for Ginny as Dean hurried off the stage. Ginny appeared from offstage and belted out one of the most popular Weird Sisters hits. The next on stage was a group of Hufflepuffs with a skit. The show continued on for half an hour, and Harry felt himself growing steadily more and more bored. Dean came to the stage again as a dance team of Ravenclaw girls exited.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, comes the moment I'm sure most of you have been waiting for. You've heard the rumors, and now you'll see it for yourselves. The one and only Draco Malfoy!"

The stage went black as the Slytherin's screamed in appreciation. Ron snorted to Harry's right, prepared for Malfoy to make a full of himself. Music with a heavy beat started to play, vibrating deep in the pit of Harry's stomach. Blue lights lit up the stage, shining down on a lone figure. Harry gulped as he took in the sight of Draco Malfoy in very tight leather pants.

"So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?" Malfoy's voice rang out across the silent crowd, echoing off the walls. "Turn it up, heat it up—I need to be entertained. Push the limit—are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. I'ma hurt ya real good, baby." A few girls screamed as Malfoy started to move his hips to the beat, that trademark smirk plastered across his lips. "Let's go, it's my show. Baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display. I told ya, I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name!"

He moved across the stage, his hips still gyrating in time with the music. "No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way you'll ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over! Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?" Malfoy ran a hand along his thigh, up his bare chest. "I'm here for your entertainment! Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!"

Harry shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable as the blonde's silver eyes locked on his. Beside him, Hermione's eyes were wide as she watched the spectacle before them. Harry didn't even care to glance at either of his friends—his eyes were glued to Malfoy.

"It's alright, you'll be fine. Baby, I'm in control. Take the pain, take the pleasure—I'm the master of both."

At that moment Harry would have been willing to suffer any pain Malfoy was willing to dish out. He bit back a groan as the blonde thrust his hips forward into his palm and he felt his own jeans become extremely tight.

"Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul. I'ma work ya till you're totally blown!"

'Fuck,' Harry thought, fighting the urge to touch himself. 'Malfoy can blow me any day.' He froze. Had he really just thought that?

"No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way you'll ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over! Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?" At that moment stairs appeared at the edge of the stage and Malfoy started to descend—his eyes never leaving Harry's. "'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment." Malfoy stopped directly in front of Harry, shaking his hips in an irritatingly slow and sexy way. "Bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!"

All thoughts of the crowded Great Hall disappeared, right along with the realization that he was sitting between Ron and Hermione as Malfoy turned his back to him and shook that tight, leather clad arse.

"Oh…mmmmhmmmm…your entertainment," Draco sang, turning to face Harry once more and moving closer, dragging slim fingers through messy black hair as he stared into deep emerald eyes. "For your entertainment. I'm here for your entertainment." Draco glanced down into Harry's lap and grinned widely. Harry swallowed, wishing desperately that he could sink into the floor and never come up. Draco moved between Harry's knees, sinking down to the floor and brushing his arse across Harry's lap. "Ohhh…Do you like what you see? Woah! Let me entertain ya 'til you scream!" He brushed a hand along Harry's cheek before climbing his way back up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment! Bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat." Draco thrust his hips a few times, his eyes never leaving Harry's as the brunette flushed a deep crimson. He could feel Ron's eyes on him, and he wasn't ready to face that questioning gaze just yet. "I'm here for your entertainment!" The music ended with a final note, the stage going black at the same instant. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers, the awed silence finally broken as Draco's performance ended. Harry sat frozen in his seat, afraid to move and be noticed by everyone around him.

Without saying a word, the three friends joined the crowd filtering through the doors to the hallway. As they approached the doorway, Harry glanced back to see Malfoy come from behind the stage, a blue silk shirt in hand. Checking to be sure his friends were far ahead of him, Harry fell back and waited for the Great Hall to clear before making his way over to the blonde.

Draco looked up as Harry stopped before him, and grinned. "Enjoy the performance, Potter?" he asked, pulling the shirt on and beginning to button it.

"What was all that about, Malfoy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible after receiving a rather public near-lap dance from his arch enemy.

"Didn't you like it?" Draco smirked at the flustered expression on Harry's face. Deciding to make the most of this opportunity, Draco stepped forward, pushing Harry down into a chair. He straddled the brunette's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. His lips brushed Harry's ear as he whispered, "I came up with that whole performance for you, you know." Harry shuddered, feeling himself melt under the blonde's touch as Draco ran his fingers along Harry's chest. "But perhaps I didn't make my intentions fully known."

He brushed his lips across the Gryffindor's, much softer than Harry had expected. He'd thought kissing Malfoy would be like a battle, just as everything else between them always seemed to be. This, however, was soft and gentle—yet not a bit uncertain. Malfoy knew what he wanted—and what he wanted was Harry. Tentatively, Harry placed his hands on Draco's waist, holding him in place. He felt the blonde relax and melt in to him.

Draco pulled back after a moment or two, his grey eyes meeting the emerald ones before him. "Now that I have your attention," he whispered, and Harry grinned. "I've been infatuated with you for the past year and a half, Harry."

"Why didn't you say something?" Harry asked. "You didn't have to do anything as elaborate as this."

"Ah, but I did. I've tried to talk to you for the past three months. I needed a way to get your attention, and this is all I could think of. I suppose I went a bit over the top, didn't I?"

"Only a bit." Harry grinned, drawing a smile from the blonde. "That performance would have been much better if it was more private." Draco grinned mischievously, wiggling his hips a bit. Harry groaned at the friction.

"Perhaps we can arrange an encore?" Draco whispered, his lips brushing along Harry's jaw and down to his throat. Harry let out a low growl and stood, managing to catch the blonde before he hit the floor. Harry gripped Draco's hand and led him from the Great Hall, taking the stairs two at a time until they reached the Room of Requirement on the fifth floor. The door was waiting for them, and Harry slammed it shut behind them, pressing Draco up against the wood in a searing kiss.

The blonde groaned, his fingers digging their way into messy black hair. Harry's hands tore at the buttons on Draco's shirt before tracing burning patterns across the Slytherin's skin. He kissed a trail down the blonde's chest, pausing to lap at one of Draco's nipples. Draco hissed, arching up into Harry's mouth.

"Fuck! Harry!" he groaned, panting as Harry's lips continued their path lower. He collapsed against the door, thrusting his hips forward as Harry fought with the zip on his too tight leather trousers. He was freed and in Harry's warm and waiting mouth in under a minute. Draco let out a scream, hoping for all it was worth that the room had a silencing charm on it because there was no way in hell he could keep silent with Harry sucking him off and doing _that_ with his tongue. He let out a groan of frustration as Harry released him and stood. The brunette pulled off his own shirt and Draco gazed over his body appreciatively. He'd never loved quidditch more than he did at that moment.

He reached out to the Gryffindor, pulling him forward by his belt and into a kiss. Draco ran his hands along Harry's tanned skin, tracing over the muscles and groaning at the feel of them pressed together, skin to skin. His hands moved quickly to remove Harry's belt and unzip his trousers. Harry gasped as Draco shoved a hand down the front of his pants. His hips bucked forward of their own accord, desperate for release. Without bothering to move to the sofa across the room, Harry dropped to his knees on the floor, pulling Draco down with him.

"So Potter, think I'm good enough to entertain you?" the blonde asked, his silver eyes locked on the bright green of the male beneath him.

"Only if you prove you're the master of pain and pleas—" But that was as far as the black-haired youth got, because the next second he felt a pressure below his pants and Malfoy's mouth made another passionate contact with his end.

"Try me."


End file.
